This proposal is for the establishment of a Vision Research Center at Washington University. Such a center will provide essential facilities for the thirteen faculty members whose research interests are in one or another aspect of vision. At present these thirteen faculty are distributed within three departments: seven are in the Department of Ophthalmology, two are in Physiology and Biophysics, and four are in Anatomy and Neurobiology. The establishment of the Center should significantly facilitate the interaction between these several investigators and make it possible for them to appreciably advance their ongoing research, most of which is currently supported by individual research grants from the NEI. The primary facilities requested are for: (1) the construction of new animal and machine shop facilities in the Department of Ophthalmology, and (2) the purchase of scanning/transmission electron microscope. To support these facilities funds are also requested for animal care personnel, a machinist, a computer programmer, and a part-time photographic assistant.